


I thought..

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thought that Dean wouldn't be so different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I thought..

I wanted to hear him, to touch him, to see him so badly.  
I wanted to talk with him and see that he really was alive.  
But I forgot.  
I forgot what Crowley said about him being a demon.  
I thought..I thought that it would still be Dean only different.  
But instead of my brother there's this black eyed monster in his place.  
And the worse thing is that I believed, I really did and he..he dosen't give a fuck about me.


End file.
